<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Be Selfish for Once by SquigglySquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955783">Can I Be Selfish for Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySquid/pseuds/SquigglySquid'>SquigglySquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Bullying, Caline Bustier Bashing, Depression, F/M, Good Friend Nino Lahiffe, How Do I Tag, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Non-Graphic Violence, Salt, Sorry Not Sorry, This is the second time im doing this, What Have I Done, class salt, first fic, good boyfriend Damian Wanye, mlb class slat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySquid/pseuds/SquigglySquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's life is crumbling, she lost all her friends to a Pathological liar, her parents are starting to believe a random girl over their daughter, and on top of that Chat Noir is more focused on flirting than, well, saving the god damn city! So what happens when she gains a new friend, wins a trip to Gotham for her class, and, wait, who is that cute grumpy boy? Find out on the next episode of "How da Fuck do you write a story?" with me as your host!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Lila Rossi, Johnathan Samuel Kent/Original Female Character, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Original Female Charater, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 "A New Ally"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first fic and I'm currently rewriting it because I want my fic to not be like the other girls so I'm adding some spice to it. all feedback is appreciated and welcomed (even ones that will sting a little) and also my post are random I don't have a schedule yet lol but I try my best! if you have any ideas I will be glad to hear them thank youuuuuuu!!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now, this is a story all about how Marinette's life got flipped-turned upside down And I liked to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I threw random shit together and called it a story!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I began writing this at like 10:30 am its now 3:25 I have way too much free time on Mondays my life is sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze that carried the pollen through the air and the birds were chirping, the perfect storybook setting really. A shame that Marinette’s mood didn't fit the day as she trudged down the sidewalk towards the school dreading the day ahead of her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life was falling apart in all seriousness, she lost all her friends to Lila, her parents are starting to lose faith in her, believing that she bullies Lila when it's the other way around, and Adrien, she didn’t even want to think about him. He said he was on her side, said that at least they both know the truth that’s all that matters, well when she’s constantly getting shoved and verbally assaulted in school knowing the truth about Lila doesn’t do shit for her now does it, Adrien? The only thing Marinette has going for her is that she found her true friends, Luka and Kagami, they stood by her when no one would, they do their best to protect Marienette from her classmate’s abuse but they can only do so much considering they aren’t in the same class as her and the fact that Kagami goes to a different school. Oh and let's not forget her second identity, Marienette has learned so much from Master Fu and has improved so much since when she first received the earrings that fateful day. It’s a shame she can't say the same for her partner if she can even call him that, Chat Noir hasn’t improved in fact he’s just gotten worse. Chat Noir is focused on one thing now and that's flirting with Ladybug, he put not just himself, but everyone around him in danger by not focusing on saving the city, it's really getting on Mairenettes nerves. Once she brought on Kagami and Luka in as permanent heroes Chat was pissed he thought she was trying to replace him (she was) saying how they don’t even have the experience to protect the city as he can and since then he hasn’t been showing up to battles claiming that until she gets rid of Ryuuko and </span>
  <span>Viperion he wouldn’t help her. So yeah her life, absolute shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette stopped walking as she arrived at her school she took a moment to just stand there, and breathe in the spring air trying to prepare for another day of this hell “All I have to do is last 6 hours without talking to anyone and I’ll be fine.” she tried to convince herself, with one last deep breath she walked threw the schools thresh hold and made a beeline, for her classroom. When she arrived her classmates were already inside waiting for the bell to ring she tried to silently make her way to her seat in the back of the class without being noticed but of course, nothing can go right for her, she was almost to her seat when she heard that dreadful witch address her “~Oh, hi Marinette I didn’t even hear you come in! I guess my hearing is acting up again.” Lila whined and immediately started gaining sympathy from her sheep “Oh I’m sorry to hear that girl do you wanna go to the nurse maybe there’s something there that can help?”Marinette’s heart cracked at hearing that voice, the voice of her ex-friend Alya. They were as thick as thieves but ever since Lila started spreading her poison Marinette saw Alya for what she truly was, a girl who pretends to be a friend just for a good story. One time Alya pushed Marinette in gym class, and after she found out that Marinette was designing Jaggeds next album cover only then did Alya apologize and she said “So now that we’re cool do you think you can get me an interview with Jagged?” Marinette told Alya that day that she wouldn’t get her an interview with anyone because of how awful she had been treating her and since then Alya had been saying horrible things about Marinette online ruining her reputation. “Oh! No thank you, Alya you know that my hearing can’t be cured, I wouldn’t want to waste the nurse’s time.” Lila knew that the nurse would say there isn’t anything wrong with her, she had been down there before and was scolded for making up medical problems but no one needed to know that. Marinette rolled her eyes and sat at her desk and started to sketch some designs while waiting for Miss. Bustier to start class, Miss Bustier knew about Lila, knew about the class bullying Marinette but didn’t do anything about it to avoid conflict she was a shit teacher, Marinette wondered how she even got a teaching license. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Miss. Bustier walked into the classroom with a smile on her face as she stood in front of the class “Alright everyone please take your seats, I have some news to share before class starts today!” This caught Marinette’s attention. “I’m happy to announce that we have a new student joining our class today! I want you to welcome them with open arms and get to know her, you can come in now!” Miss Bustier announced ‘New student?’ Marinette thought she wasn’t informed of this which is strange considering she is still the class president, for some reason. Everyone’s attention was brought to the opening door as a girl of average height and chocolate skin, and fiery orange hair reaching her back and swayed as she walked to the front of the room. As Marinette studied her more feel the aura of confidence flow off of the girl, her brown eyes were piercing with a blazing fire in them, and her stance screamed self-assurance. Marinette could tell her hair was dyed as she noted her brown roots, she wore blue color block jeans with a long-sleeved graphic tee with white and black converse. ‘At least she has some sense of style.’ Marinette thought to herself, that’s when the girl spoke “Hi my name is </span>
  <span>Hilaire Simon, I'm from Mexico and I moved here with my father so he could further his art career and you're school has a good swim team.” the girl, or Hilaire finished as her eyes scanned the room “Lovely introduction Miss. Hilaire! Now you can sit in the back next to Miss. Marinette.” ‘Wait what’ Marinette thought then made eye contact with Hilaire as she made her way to Marinette and sat beside her. Hilaire turned to Marinette and stuck her hand in her direction “Hey, nice to meet you.” Marinette then grabbed Hilaire’s hand and shook it and put on a friendly smile “Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng it’s nice to meet you too!” Marinette was kind of excited to have someone new in the class, if all goes well maybe she could have a new friend. Marinette’s train of thought was interrupted by Miss. Bustier “Okay class I’m going to leave the room for a moment please turn to and read pages 59-61 in you're textbooks I'll be right back.” and with that Miss. Bustier left the room. As Marinette and Hilaire were reading their textbooks Lila waltzes over to their desk with a bright smile on her face “Hi Hilaire my name is Lila! I hope we can become great friends I like your shirt by the way super trendy!” “Oh hi Lila, and thanks I actually made this shirt. I used to be in a band with some friends and this was our logo.”  Hilaire responded. ‘Welp.’ Marinette thought ‘So much for trying to make new friends.’ “Oh for real you know I know Jagged Stone! I actually saved his cat one time so we’re really close maybe I can get you a meeting with him since you like music.” Lila lied through her teeth. Marinette couldn’t believe people bought that lie it was so easy to disprove, but before she could lose hope in becoming friends with Hilaire, Hilaire said something to Lila “Ummm, no you didn’t.” The room went quiet for a second before’ Lila spoke “Wh-what do you mean I didn’t?” Lila was caught off guard people usually fell for that one easy. “There’s no way you saved Jagged Stones cat because he doesn’t own one and never has. He’s severely allergic to cats.” Hilare stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘WHAT. IS. HAPPENING.’ Marinette thought ‘Is this real please tell me this isn’t a dream.’ she couldn’t believe that someone called Lila on her bluff and by the looks of it neither could Lila, Lila was at a loss for words her face in clear shock but she quickly replaced it for some tears and started crying in her hands. Alya rushed over “I can’t believe you! Are you saying Lila is lying?!? I bet that’s what Marinette told you huh. Well, Marinette is the liar she’s just jealous of Lila!”  Alya shouted at Hilaire and before Marinette could defend herself Hilaire spoke again “Marinette didn't tell me anything I’m just stating a fact. Jagged Stone has said in many interviews that he’s allergic to pet fur, that's why he owns a crocodile. If you don’t believe me just look it up.” ‘Oh yeah I have to be friends with her it’s vital for my sanity.’ Marinette thought. But before anyone could pull out their phone to defend Lila Miss. Bustier came back into the room “Class what is going on in here I thought I told you to read you're textbooks?” “Miss. Bustier! Marinette is bullying Lila again!” Alya shouted glaring at the bluenett ‘Oh great here we go again.’ Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped. Miss. Bustier looked to Marinette “Marinette is this true?” of course she knew this wasn’t the case but she didn't care all she cared about was being the student’s favorite teacher before Marinette or anyone else could say anything Hilaire stood and glared at the class especially Alya “No that's not true, Lila was obviously lying to me and I called her out on it. She told me that she saved Jagged Stones cat and I told her that was impossible because he’s allergic then the girl with glasses was bullying Marinette if anyone should be in trouble it’s the snitch.” Hilaire was not playing around Marinette looked at her like she had grown two heads. She just couldn’t believe that someone in this room, was standing up for her, it felt nice to not be blamed for everything for once. “Now Miss. Hilaire that was rude and I don't appreciate you're tone or you’re wording please remember not to use that language in my classroom again and speak to me with respect. Now everyone like I asked before please read pages 59-61 and then we will discuss.” Miss. Bustier said as she turned to the board to write something Alya giving one last glare to them brought a still sobbing Lila to her seat. Hilaire sat down and gave a sigh and turned to Marinette “Is it always like this?” Hilaire asked in disbelief “I guess, I mean everyone likes Lila so they believe everything she says.” Marinette responded, “So basically out of the entire class me and you are the only ones with a fuck’n brain.” Marinette wasn’t expecting Hilaire to say that so casually, she put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter she didn't want to get in trouble after all. Marinette could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, I'm having trouble figuring out how to double space in ao3 so if anyone knows please tell me lol.<br/>let me know if you guys want to see Hilaire's profile it's very detailed and maybe I'll do some art for this story idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Yeet This Bitch for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get to know the characters more and Hilaire is gonna yeet a bitch sooo yeah</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so I know right now this band plot seems pointless but it will make sense later I promise, just bear with me also, I wanna give a big thanks to @BabyClara they are my savior I couldn't figure out how to double space cuz I'm kinda stupid but they saved me so BabyClara if your reading this thank you, I love you! Also, read the notes at the end! Okay, I'll let you read now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  After the encounter with Lila Marinette and Hilaire started talking to each other and they both found to enjoy each other’s company. Marinette found that Hilaire lives with her father and has one older brother who lives in America named Mat and that Hilaire used to be a lead singer for a band called ‘Fivedust’ back in Mexico with some friends.</p>
<p>Hilaire learned that Marinette was an inspiring fashion designer and that she all so managed her friend’s band on the side. “Oh, you guys have a band too?” Hilaire asked,</p>
<p>“Um, well it’s more of a makeshift band they kinda fell apart due to Lila so now we just have a drummer, guitarist, and someone on a keyboard.” Marinette replied sheepishly after Luka heard what was happening with Lila and her classmates he confronted the band and pretty much everyone besides Ivan and Nino were siding with Lila, so he kicked Rose, Juleka, and Adrien out because “No one should be treated like that Marinette.” Luka had told her, and for their keyboard player turns out Kagami can play!  Kagami joined the band to make Luka happy since he still wanted to start a band he just didn’t want bandmates that would torture his best friend, she also joined to become closer to Luka, after Kagami heard about Adrien not helping Marinette she lost all interest in him “Agresse is a coward,  and should meet the end of my blade if I see him again.” Marinette doesn’t think Kagami was joking about that which is kinda sweet in a weird, protective friend way, but she still loves her all the same. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>While Hilaire and Marinette were talking Lila was <b> <em>furious, </em> </b>she couldn’t believe that the new girl had humiliated her in front of the whole class like that ‘This could be a problem.’ Lila thought if this new girl kept calling her out like this her lackeys might find out the truth, no she couldn’t have that she had already come so far. Lila sat there and tried to come up with a plan she was not about to have her empire of lies fall because of another Marinette.</p>
<p>“Hey, girl are you okay? I know that Hilaire really upset you but maybe if we tell her about Marinette she’ll apologize.” Alya said, Alya was a prized sheep if you will, she worshiped the dirt Lila walked on and believed every lie she told no matter how stupid it was, Lila knew Alya was only her “friend” for a good scoop but that didn’t bother Lila because, in the end, she was having Alya doing all of her dirty work hell, she even got the girl to break up with her year-long boyfriend because “Oh I saw Nino and Marinette kiss in the hallway, I’m so sorry Alya.” Lila needed Alya to herself, she needed Alya to devote all her time to her and her stories, all the sudden an idea struck her. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The bell ring singling the end of the school day, Marinette and Hilaire walked out of the class together still chatting and getting to know each other, and just as they were heading to the school's entrance they suddenly hear a voice “YOU BITCH! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Alya stormed her way to the two girls. Marinette shrunk back while Hilaire stood her ground, “LILA TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID MARINETTE! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID SHE SHOULD KILL HERSELF ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO HAVE ADRIEN TO YOURSELF?! YOU SICK BITCH!" Alya was shouting at Marinette, all while Marinette was confused she didn’t even talk to Lila today, she can’t catch a break, can’t she.</p>
<p>“Alya I don’t know what you're talking about. You should know that isn’t true you’ve been with her all day.” But of course, Alya didn’t want to listen she made a move to grab Marinette's wrist but before she could, a hand had intercepted “Don’t. Touch. Her.” Hilaire griped Alya’s wrist with an iron grip, if looks could kill Alya would be deceased, “Hilaire, I don’t know what this lying whore has been telling you, but Marinette has been bullying Lila because of a stupid crush. Marinette is a horrible person and you should just ditch her while you have the chance.”</p>
<p>Alya pleaded to Hilaire, Alya then winced as the grip on her wrist became tighter “I don’t give a flying fuck about what you have to say. You came over here and harassed Marinette who I know didn’t say those things because she’s been with me all day. So go back to you're shepherd you fuck’n sheep you disgust me.” Hilaire roughly shoved Alya’s wrist away from her.</p>
<p>The courtyard went silent, Marinette thought she was going to cry, sure she had friends and she knew that they cared about her but since Nino and Luka are in a different class and Kagami doesn’t go to her school she never had anyone to protect her from Alya’s abuse everyone just let it happen and watched but it looks like Hilaire was going to change that for her.</p>
<p>Alya was shaking with rage ‘ Who does this bitch think she is? Did she seriously imply that I'm a fucking sheep?!’ When Hilaire made a move to turn away from Alya she reached out to push Hilaire down the front steps, since they were out of school she wouldn’t get in trouble. Marinette saw this and in an effort to protect her new friend she pushed Alya back into the courtyard, Alya stumbled and looked at Marinette with shock, Marinette had never fought back no matter how physical it got.</p>
<p>Alya's shock was quickly replaced with rage as Alya made a move to punch Marinette, she was again intercepted by a fist to the face she hit the floor and brought her hand to her cheek she hissed from the sting, she looked up expecting to see Marinette but what she saw was a furious Hilaire towering over her “I thought I already told you. Don’t. Fuck’n. Touch. Marinette. If you try that shit again you’ll have more than just a bruise got it.”  At that moment Alya was genuinely scared for her safety, she scrambled to get back up and rushed off back to Lila leaving the two girls in the courtyard.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>When Marinette pushed Alya she was prepared for a punch to the face so she put her arms up to block the impact. When the punch never came she lowered her arms to see Hilaire standing in front of her. ‘Why?’ Marinette didn’t understand, she had just met this girl and she was willing to get hurt for her? To stand up for her even though it would cost her a social life at school, why? What was so special about Marinette to Hilaire?</p>
<p>While she was stuck in her thoughts she guessed that Hilaire said something to scare Alya off because they were left alone in the courtyard she then saw Hilaire take a deep breath then she turned to face Marinette, her face was neutral but, she had concern in her eyes. “Hey, you okay? She didn’t hurt you right?” Marinette could have said anything at that moment ‘Yeah I’m okay!’ or ‘Thanks for that!’ but instead she just stood there and asked one question.</p>
<p><b> <em>“</em> </b> <b><em>Why?”</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of got carried away with Hilaire so I have a profile for her and I picture I drew of her you can look at it if you want and if you like it let me know!<br/>this is where you can read it just a warning it is very lengthy<br/>https://thequeenoffandomsworld.tumblr.com/post/645687633188651008/hilaires-proflie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Got Issues You Got them toOoO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has some issues like she needs to go to therapy, Hilaire gets to meet Marinette's friends and, Hilaire gets a new word in her vocabulary "Akuma"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I linked to guitar song that Luka is playing for Hilaire as he's describing her song so you guy's can get a better understanding of what I mean cuz I don't think I explained it very well.<br/>https://youtu.be/HFYVgDe2A5E</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Why?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hilaire froze at that response ‘Well that wasn’t what I was expecting.’  she thought. “What do you mean?” Hilaire asked, she looked at Marinette's face, she was in shock, disbelief, and saddened but also there was a small hint of hope in her eyes. Hilaire hadn’t a clue what she just did for Marinette in her mind all she did was fend off a bully but to Marinette, it was much more than that.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Hilaire said to Marinette, Marinette looked at Hilaire and said “Why would you stand up for me? You just threw away any chance of making friends at the school because you decided to stand up for me. No one at the school talks to me unless they're insulting me, my friend's barely have social lives because they associate themselves with me, why are you willing to risk that for someone you just met?” Marinette was crying by the end of her question, but she needed an answer she just couldn’t understand it, is Hilaire out for something that only Marinette could provide? Is Hilaire using her, giving her a false friendship just for her own gain? What other reason is there for Hilaire to stand up for her Marinette just didn’t understand it.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Hilaire looked at the broken girl in front of her as she contemplated her answer, she didn’t want to hurt Marinette or scare her off. “Marinette, I don't know what exactly you’ve been through to question why I did that but let me tell you this.” Marinette looked at Hilaire and Hilaire could tell that she was preparing for something, what that something was, Hilaire didn’t know but she kept her cool because Marinette didn’t need to deal with her anger issues right now.</p>
<p>“I stood up for you because that girl was being a bitch, I did what someone should have done the first time it happened. I don’t care what she thinks you did. That's no excuse to cause physical harm to anyone, especially if someone has already disproven the accusation. As far as having a social life I never had one to begin with, while I don’t mind talking to people I only hang out with people worth my time, if the rest of the class acts like what that bitch then they aren’t worth my time, you on the other hand are fun to hang out with but if you want me to get lost just say the word and I’ll leave I don’t have any alternative motive I just wanna be friends but if you don’t want that it’s fine, even if you don’t want to be friends I’ll still stick up for you because you don’t deserve this Marinette and I really do mean that, I haven’t known you for that long but I can tell you're a good person and good people don't deserve to be treated like this.” there was silence between the two girls after that but Hilaire was patient, she let Marinette think about her next move then Hilaire saw the girls shoulders shake all of the sudden Marinette pulled Hilaire into a hug as she cried into her shoulder, Hilaire hugged the crying girl back and let her have her moment who knows the last time Marinette was able to let her walls down and just, let it out.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>After a few minutes Marinette's cries had turned into sniffles as she had calmed down. She pulled away from Hilaire and said “Thank you, Hilaire, I don’t mean to overreact it’s just, it’s been a while since anyone has told me that, and I’d love to be your friend Hilaire.” Marinette offered Hilaire a smile genuinely happy smile and Hilaire offered one back, the moment was interrupted by Marinette's phone going off she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID it was Luka.</p>
<p> “Hey, Luka what's up?” “Mari where are you? Are you okay, do you need me and Kagami to get you?” Luka sounded worried and that confused Marinette “Uh no I’m fine Luka I’m just leaving the school. Why what's up?” “Mari, you were supposed to meet me and the others at the ship remember?” No, no she didn’t, Marinette berated herself for forgetting with today's excitement it completely slipped her mind. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Luka I forgot. There was just a lot that happened today and then there was a thing with Alya and then I kinda forgot because I was upset and I’m so sorry I’ll head that way right now!” Marinette rambled through her apology. “Don’t worry about it Mari I'm just glad you're okay. If you want I can pick you up.” “No thanks, Luka I can walk. Oh wait actually there’s a new girl in my class do you mind if I bring her over?” Marinette didn’t want to ditch Hilaire especially after just crying all over her, besides she wanted her to meet her friends. “I don’t see why not just as long as she lets her folks know. See you when you get here.” “Okay, thanks Luka see you soon!” Marinette hung up the phone and turned to Hilaire “I’m going to my friend's house do you want to come?” Hilaire took a second to think ‘Eh got nothing else to do anyway.’ Hilaire thought “Yeah sure I’ll tag along if you're friends cool with it.” <span>Marinette's face lit up at her response, she grabbed Hilaire's wrist and started walking while telling Hilaire all about her friends “Luka is the person in charge of the band I was telling you about earlier, he’s super talented at playing the guitar! Oh, then there’s Kagami. She looks serious and scary but she’s really sweet once you get to know her, she also fences. Then there's Nino, me and him have been friends since kindergarten. He’s also a DJ and he’s really good at it too he helps out with the band. Oh and Ivan might be there too but I’m not sure about that, he moved schools so you haven't seen him but he’s part of Lukas's band too. He’s kinda like Kagami, he looks scary but he’s super soft. I can’t wait for you to meet them. It's gonna be so fun and-Oh were here!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilaire looked away from Marinette and was very confused. “Uh, so you're telling me your friend lives on a pirate ship?” ‘Well guess this explains why we were walking along the river.’ Hilaire hears Marinette laugh. “Yeah Luka lives here with his mom and sister Juleka she’s in our class.” Hilaire doesn’t remember a girl by that name so she hasn’t had the pleasure of meeting Juleka, as the girls docked the ship they stopped as they heard someone address them “Ahoy there mateys!” A woman with silver hair and red-framed glasses addressed them from the ship’s helm Marinette smiled and waved to the woman ‘Okay so her friend is an actual pirate got it.’ Hilaire thought. The mystery woman came down the stairs and engulfed Marinette in a tight hug and Marinette was happy to return it, then the woman stuck her hand towards Hilaire. “Hi there lass, I’m Lukas mother Anarka, nice to meet ya!” Hilaire took Anarka’s hand and shook it “Hello ma’am I’m Hilaire it’s nice to meet you too. Nice house by the way can’t say I’ve met anyone who lives on a ship before.” Anaraka let out a laugh at that. “I get that a lot lass, and please call me Anaraka, ma’am makes me feel old. Luka is in his room by the way and Kagami's here as well.” The two girls thanked her then made their way to Lukas room when Marinette opened the door there were two figures in the room, one was a Japanese girl on the floor with her legs crossed and her eyes closed she looked to be meditating, the other was a boy with dyed blue hair sitting on the bed with a guitar in his hands playing a soft relaxing tune. Both strangers turned their attention to the door and both smiled, the blue-haired boy and said “Mair, glad you could make it. I’m guessing this is your friend right? Hi, I’m Luka and the girl on the floor is Kagami nice to meet you.” Both girls stepped in the room as Marinette closed the door, Hilaire guessed she should introduce herself. “Hey, I’m Hilaire thanks for inviting me over, by the way, nice guitar.” Kagami then stood and made her way over to Hilaire and reached to shake her hand. “As Luka said, I’m Kagami. It's a pleasure to meet another of Marinette’s friends.” “Uh, likewise.” ‘Damn Marinette wasn’t kidding, this girl looks so serious.” Hilaire thought as she shook Kagami's hand then they heard the strumming of Lukas's guitar and turned their attention to him, he looked at Hilaire in concentration, “You're song has a lot of anger in it but also a protective fire like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka proceeded to play a <a href="https://youtu.be/HFYVgDe2A5E">low tune</a> with a slow melody as Marinette and Kagami both closed their eyes. Hilaire listened to the music, it sounded dark and sad but also had a light tune, Luka then stopped playing and Hilaire asked him “What did you mean my song?” Marinette answered the question. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Luka likes to give people songs. It's kinda like he’s hearing your soul if that makes sense.” ‘Uh, what?” Hilaire thought “Okay so the song you just played represents my soul?” Hilaire was very confused, in her defense this is the first time she had met anyone like this and it was a little strange to her but hey, musicians can be strange she guessed. “In a way yes. Now I know you have no evil intentions, while your soul carries anger it’s fueled by the need to protect not the need to harm.” Luka said “Uh, great I guess. So Marinette tells me you have a band that’s neat.” Hilaire tried to change the subject. She felt kinda weird that this guy was trying to tell her what her soul sounded like. She didn’t need anyone to tell her she had a bad temper that was quite obvious. “Yeah we used to have a full band but their souls were filled with hatred and they were overconfident in their abilities so I kicked them out. They started their own band but their music is horrible so I don’t recommend you listening. You might lose your hearing.” “Luka that’s a little mean,” Marinette said before Luka could say anything Kagami stepped in. “Oh come on Marinette they deserve to be knocked down a couple of pegs besides they have been nothing but cruel to you. They don’t deserve your kindness.” Marinette looked like she wanted to argue but decided to not instead she suggested they go upstairs they all agreed and made their way to the deck. As soon as they arrived the three Parisian's phones went off and they pulled out their phones then Hilaire heard Luka speak. “Damn this one’s close. I’m going to tell my mom to move the ship just in case.” When he left Hilaire was confused and turned to Marinette and asked. “What is he talking about?” Marinette turned to her and answered, “There’s an akuma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Authors Note....Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IM SORRY!!! okay so I swear I'm trying to get this chapter up but I got a job now so it's gonna be a litter harder and on top of that finals are kicking my ass y'all. I swear I'll get it out as soon as I can but it might take sometime but in order to make up for it the next chapter will be longer. I'll delete this and the other Authors note when the next chapter is up.</p>
<p>Squid out~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so I was getting ready to post chapter 4 minding my damn business when all the sudden my power went out😃 so I'm writing it again so it might be out tomorrow I'm not sure. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I'll try to have chapter 4 up by tomorrow. But in other news you guys are fuckn awesome I love reading the comments because some of y'all are so fuckn funny and I just really appreciate the support 💙💙💙</p><p>Squid out</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys want to see Hilaire's profile let me know I literally just found a generator website and now have a whole profile for her, which I think is pretty neat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>